


Spike

by glenien



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Shanshu Prophecy
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-26
Updated: 2005-02-26
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel'ın 5.sezonu bittikten sonra uzun süre Spike'ın filmi çekilip çekilmeyeceği konuşuldu. Bu benim bu konuda kısa bir denemem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Champion

 

**SPIKE: The Movie***

**1 – Champion**

  _“I kinda want to slay the dragon. Let's go to work.”  
Angel_

_cehennemi uyandırırcasına yeri dövüyordu fırtına.._  
çakan şimşekle, neler olacağını, daha bakmadan anlamıştı..  
“hayır.. hayır..”  diye fısıldadı kendi kendine..  
ve sonra, gördüğü tek şey küller oldu.  
her şey bitmişti.

los angeles sokakları..  
yağmur, karanlık geceye gri, sisli bir örtünün ardından düşüyordur..

hyperion oteli’nin arka sokağı..  
onlarca, milyonlarca iblis cesedi sokaklara yayılmıştır.. binalar, yıkıntılar, harabeler arasında angel ve ekibinden geriye sadece bir kişi görünüyordur..

spike..

sarışın ruhlu vampir, bir iblis yığınının ortasında, uzun, siyah deri ceketi aldığı yaralarla kanlı ve parça parça, tam göğsüne saplanmış bir kazıkla, cansız bir görünümle yatıyordur..

görüntü giderek ona yaklaşırken, spike’ın kanlı, yaralı yüzü, tıpkı yavaşça gümbürdeyen fırtına gibi, kımıltısız düzgün hatları belirginleşir..

aniden, hırıltı gibi bir nefesle, bir çift masmavi göz açılır..  
bir el, keskin bir haşırtı sesiyle kazığı göğsünden çıkarır..

spike hırıltılı, boğulurcasına bir nefes daha alırken, irileşmiş gözleri elindeki kazıktan, öteki eline, göğsünden deli gibi fışkıran kanı tutan eline kayar.. bakışları gerçek bir dehşetle, önce kalbini, sonra da hızla etrafını tarar..

flu bir görünümle gunn'ın yerdeki meşhur baltası, daha sonra da bir kaç mavi deri kabuk parçaları görünür..

yerdeki yaralı adam, kayan gözlerle, başını doğrultarak daha fazlasını görmeye çalışırken uzaklardan siren sesleri yankılanıyordur.. yağmur spike’ın son görüşünü de silerken, o, tekrar baygın olduğu yere düşer.. bir kaç saniye sonra, kırmızı mavi ışıklar saçan bir araç yüzünü aydınlatır.. mavi önlüklü bir ambülans görevlisi araçtan atlayarak iner, arkasındakilere bir şeyler haykırarak onun yanına koşar, insanlar yanına çökerken, bir el yaranın üzerine bir sargı bezi kapatır, bir başkası bir solunum maskesi geçirir, bir fener spike’ın etrafındaki dehşet verici alanı tarar, yaralının etrafındaki bir kaç kişi daha var gücüyle çalışırken spike sedyenin üzerine taşınır ve sahne kararır..

* * *

  
los angeles acil servisi..  
içeride tam bir kıyamet kopuyordur..  
fırtına tüm şiddetiyle duvarları sarsarken, elektrikler bir yanıp bir sönüyor, sağa sola asılmış lambalar titreşiyor, dışarıdan duyulan her hayvansı ses ve sıradışı kükremeyle içeride insanlar, hastalar çığlıklar atıyor, kadınlar, çocuklar ağlıyor, doktorlar ve hemşireler bağırarak koşuşturuyor, bir köşede bir rahip, etrafına toplanan insanlarla beraber yüksek sesle dua ediyordur.. bağırmaktan yüzü kızarmış, öfkeli görünüşlü, beyaz önlüklü bir doktor tam karşısındaki hemşireye haykırır..

Dr. Rendall -Bu insanları sakinleştirmen gerek Lisa! Sessizliği sağla!  
hemşire nerdeyse ağlayacak bir sesle cevaplar..  
Hemşire Lisa -Deniyorum, doktor! Hepsi panik haldeler, işe yaramıyor!  
Doktor -Bir şey bul öyleyse! Jack!

  
güvenlik görevlisi kıyafetli bir adam doktorun yanına yaklaşır.. genç doktor, alev alev gözlerle ona döner..

Doktor -Dışarı çıkıp jeneratörü onaracak birine ihtiyacım var!.. Eğer elektrik giderse hastaların yarısını kaybederiz!

karşısındaki adam, hemen başını sallayarak, şeffaf yağmurluğunun başlığını geçirir, kapıyı açarak fırtınaya çıkar..  
   
Lisa -Doktor Rendall!

dr.rendall hızla arkasını dönünce, hemşireyi kapıları iki yana savrulan acil servis girişinin önünde görür.. yağmurdan sırılsıklam, mavi önlüklü iki ambülans görevlisi ortalarında bir sedyeyle koşarcasına içeri girerken o da hızla onlara yaklaşır, adamlardan daha kıdemli görüneni doktora sesini duyurabilmek için bağırır..

Görevli -Göğsünden yaralı, çok kanaması var!  
doktor hızla sedyedeki beyaz, genç adamı gözleriyle kontrol eder, bağırır..  
Dr. Rendall -EKG sonuçları nerede??  
Görevli -O şeyler makinamızı parçaladı, biliyorsunuz doktor!  
doktor hızla sedyeyi durdurur..  
Dr. Rendall -Kahretsin! Durdur şunu!! Adam ölü mü nereden bileceğim ben?!!  
üstü başı kan içindeki ambülans görevlisi gözlerini doktora dikmiş, bağırarak cevaplar..  
Görevli -Az önce kendi kendine konuşuyordu! Yaşıyor, eminim!

beyaz önlüklü genç doktor, bir an bir şey ararcasına görevlinin gözlerine bakar, sonra küfrederek kulaklarına fırtına gibi steteskopu geçirir ve hastaya eğilir.. metal, kalp atışlarını duymak amacıyla yaralı adamın göğsüne değdiği anda bütün hastahanede yankılanan, bu dünyadan gelmiyormuşa benzeyen, tiz,  canavarsı bir haykırış duyulur.. hastahanenin içinde aynen panik halinde çığlıklar yükselir.. doktor rendall yüksek sesle küfrederek steteskopu boynuna çeker..

Doktor -Hiçbir şey anlaşılmıyor!! Bu adam şokta olabilir! DOROTHY!!  
topluca bir zenci hemşire derhal doktorun yanında belirir..  
Hemşire Dorothy -Buradayım doktor!  
doktor sedyeyi itmeye başlar..  
Doktor -Ameliyat odası! Hemen!!  
hemşire bir yandan koştururken bir yandan da itiraz ediyordur..  
Hemşire -Doktor, bu adam kanamalı! Bizim elektro şokumuz!..  
doktor hızla keser..  
Doktor -Kalbi açıyorum, derhal ameliyat odasını hazırla!

ikinci canavarsı çığlıkla, dışarıdan bir adamın canhıraş haykırışı duyulur.. doktor rendall dehşetle donakalarak arkasını döner..

Doktor -JACK!

elektrikler titreşerek söner..

* * *

  
Hemşire Dorothy -Doktor Rendall! Doktor Rendall!!

doktor, onu kolundan sarsan hemşirenin sesiyle kendine gelir.. tekrar gözleri sedyedeki hastayı görmüş gibi, ambülans görevlisiyle beraber hızla sedyeyi ameliyat odasına doğru itmeye başlayarak lisa’ya bağırır..

Doktor -Git ve bulabildiğin bütün fenerleri topla!  
   
ameliyat odasının kapıları çarpılarak açılır, hemşire dorothy hızla hazırlanmış, doktoru giydirirken görevliler sedyedeki uzun, siyah deri montlu, sarı-beyaz saçlı adamı ameliyat masasına alır.. hemşire lisa her kolunda ikişer büyük fenerle içeriye girer..

Doktor Rendall -Dorothy, hazır mısın?  
Dorothy -Her şey hazır, doktor.

doktor rendall adamın üzerindeki deri ceketi iki yana açarak siyah tişörtü keser.. adamın göğsünde beş santim çapında koca bir delik vardır ve kan durmaksınızın fışkırıyordur..

Doktor -Anestezi?  
Dorothy -Yapıldı..  
Doktor -Tamam, neşter.. Şurayı sıkı tut. Lisa ışığı kaldır.

dorothy loş karanlıkta hastanın göğsündeki yaraya tampon bastırırken, doktor rendall deliğe yakın bir yerden bir çizik keser.. hızla kana bulanan elleriyle, seri hareketlerle göğsü ve sonra da kalbi açar..

_bembeyaz bir ışık.. mırıltılar.. konuşmalar.. hastahanelere özgü o steril koku.. çok çok uzaktan duyulan korkunç bir acı..  
bir anda yüzü kasılır.._

hemşire lisa’nın gözleri yeşil örtünün arkasında kalan hastanın anestezi gazı veren maskeli yüzüne kayar, genç hemşire hafif bir çığlıkta titreyen elini ağzına kapatır ..

Lisa -Doktor Rendall!  
Doktor -Tamam buldum, elektro şok!  
Lisa -Doktor Rendall, adam kıpırdıyor!  
doktor rendall bir anda bakışlarını kaldırır..  
Doktor -Ne??! Dorothy anestezi yapmadın mı??  
Dorothy -3500cc lidocaine, söylediğiniz gibi!..

genç doktor bir an paniklemiş bir ifadeyle kalbini açtığı hastaya bakakalır.. hemşire dorothy hızla malzemeleri uzatır..

Dorothy -Sadece yarayı dikin Doktor!  
Doktor Rendall -Tamam.. tamam.. tanrım..

_bir şey hışırdıyordur.. bir ışık sallanıyordur..  yüzünü kapatan bir şeyin ardından tanıdık bir kan kokusu duyuluyordur.. bir çift mavi göz kısılarak aralanır.. dünya can sıkıcı bir yavaşlıkla görünür hale gelir.. bir ameliyat odası?.._

Doktor Rendall -Tamam.. bitti.. yarayı kapatalım..

ameliyat masasının üzerinde yatan sarı-beyaz saçlı adam aniden gözlerini açarak, hızla yerinde doğrulur.. spike serumsuz eliyle bir hamlede maskeyi çıkararak ciğerlerine parçalayan bir nefes doldurur..

odada iki kadının çığlığı ve dehşete kapılmış beyaz önlüklü bir adamın haykırışı duyulur..

Hemşire Dorothy -Oh tanrım!  
Doktor -Dur!

doktor rendall üzerine atlarken, göğsündeki yara hala açık hasta, kan çanağına dönmüş gözlerle, üzerindeki yeşil örtüyü fırlatır, bacaklarını aşağı sarkıtarak oturur, ayağa kalkmaya çalıştığı anda koluna bağlı serumlar onu yerinde tutar.. spike karşısına dikilmiş doktora hırlar..

Spike -Çekil yolumdan..

doktor rendall karşısındaki mavi gözlerdeki müthiş öfkeyle bir an şaşkınlıkla geri çekilir, sonra doktorluk içgüdüleri üstün basarak kararlı bir şekilde spike’ı ameliyat masasına oturtur..

Doktor -Hayır, seninle işim daha bitmedi, gitmene izin veremem.

spike, boğazına kadar kavrulmakta olduğuna yemin edebilecek bir durumda, ağzında acının neredeyse ekşi tadını duyarak, kısılmış, alev alev gözlerle doktora tıslar..

Spike -Bakın.. minnetarım.. ama ben burada kalamam..  
doktor arkasındaki hemşireye hızlı bir bakış atar..  
Dr.Rendall -Dinle.. sana zarar vermeyeceğim.. yaralısın ve göğsündeki yara açık  
duruyor..  sadece bırak işimi yapayım..

doktor konuşurken arkasındaki toplu zenci hemşire, usulca masanın üzerindeki iğneye uzanıyordur.. spike’ın kısılmış gözleri derhal arkadaki hareketi fark etmiş, boğazından gelen bir hırıltıyla tıslar..

Spike -Derhal. Derhal şu zımbırtıları üzerimden sökün.

hemşire dorothy hızla iğneyi kaparken, spike kükrer, bir an sonra, doktor rendall kendini boğazına doğrultmuş bir neşterin hedefi olarak bulur.. yatağın öbür ucundaki genç hemşireden titrek bir çığlık kopar.. spike başını ona çevirir..

Spike -Dediğimi yap yoksa doktorun bir daha katı bir şey yiyemez..

doktor rendall içini çekerek, elleri havada, başıyla lisa’ya hafifçe bir işaret yapar.. hemşire lisa, titreyerek masaya yaklaşır, elini spike’ın serumlarına uzatarak bağlantıyı kesmeye hazırlanır.. tam o kısacık anda, doktor rendall bakışlarını kaldırarak tam da umduğu ifadeyi karşısındaki gözlerde yakalar, bir saniye sonra, spike’ın avucundan bıçak kayarak düşer, doktor hızla bıçağı kaparak uzaklaştırır, spike ayaklarının üzerinde sallanarak masaya tutunur..

o mavi gözler kısılarak kırpışır.. bir anda dünya kararmış ve bembeyaz bir ışıkla dolmuştur.. yumuşak ama ısrarlı bir çift el, umulmadık bir kuvvetle spike’ı tekrar yatağa yapıştırır.. birileri beyaz bir şeyler kapar.. spike inler.. serumlu eli göğsüne gider, parmaklarının ucundaki kanı görür.. istemediği halde sesi hırıltılı bir fısıltıyla çıkar..

Spike -Kahrolası doktorlar.. bana ne.. yaptınız..  
doktor rendall, yüzü kasılmış, mırıldanır..  
Dr.Rendall -Dorothy, sakinleştirici..  
Spike -Bu.. bu yer neresi.. uyuşturucu istemiyorum!..  
Dorothy -Sakin ol.. Los Angeles Acil Servisi’ndesin.. Sana yardım etmek istiyoruz..

spike yüzüne eğilen kahverengi gözleri seçmek için gözlerini kısarken, göğsünde patlayan bir acıyla aniden sırtı geriye gerilir.. ağzı nefessizce açılmış, boğazından nefes almaya zorluyordur.. çok çok derinlerde, bir şey alev alev yaklaşıyordur.. fısıldar..

Spike -Hayır..  
Dr.Rendall -Hemşire, onu tutun..  
Dorothy -Doktor, yardıma ihtiyacımız var..  
Dr.Rendall -Nerdeyse bitirdim..

dr rendall hızla göğüsteki açık yarayı dikerken garip hasta iki hemşire tarafından zor tutuluyordur.. bir fısıltı duyulur..

Spike -Her şey acıtıyor.. his.. hissedemiyorum.. ruhum..  
bir ses fısıldar..  
Lisa -Ağlıyor..

hemşire dorothy endişeli gözlerle doktora bakarken, spike sulanmış gözleriyle göğsündeki yara izlerinden başka bir şey göremiyordur..

_bir el usulca gömleğini aralar..  
Buffy -Kendine ne yaptın böyle?_

yatakta yatan adam aniden acıdan çıldırmış gibi dişlerinin arasından gülmeye başlar.. spike gözlerinden yaşlar akarken, delirmiş gibi gülüyordur..

Spike -Bu.. bu o lanet çip değil mi?? KAHROLASI INITIATIVE!

spike haykırarak bu son sözleri söylerken başındaki doktor rendall, aniden çok sakin bir sesle, ona eğilir..

Dr.Rendall -Tamam, sakin ol.. sakin ol, herşey yoluna girecek.. Burada güvendesin..

gerçekten de birden sakinleşmiş gibi, hasta kaşlarını çatar, yutkunur, bir daha yutkunur, sesi çıkmıyordur, doktor rendall dikişi bitirerek pansuman için kenara çekilirken, spike kendinden emin, hırıltılı bir sesle fısıldar..

Spike -An.gel.. nerede o-..  
lisa fısıldar..  
Lisa -Kendinde değil.. Belki de rahibi çağırmalıyız.. Belki onu sakinleştirebilir..  
spike aniden endişesi artmış, başını yastıkta döndürerek çıkmayan sesiyle mırıldanır..  
Spike -Hayır.. hayır.. dinleyin.. benim arkadaşlarıma ulaşmam gerekiyor.. Ben.. benimle birlikteydiler.. Hyperion Caddesi’nde. Kimse birini görmedi mi?!..

spike paniğe kapılarak doğrulacakken, bir çift yumuşak bakışlı kahverengi göz, başının üzerinde belirir.. o mavi umutla yanan gözler üzerine dikilir.. bir el elinin üzerinde dokunarak, sakin bir ses tonuyla onu yerine yatırarak konuşur..

Dorothy -Dinle, genç adam.. İyi birine benziyorsun.. Ama neler döndüğünden haberin yok.. Şu anda bu şehirde bir kıyamet kopuyor.. Sana gelince.. seni bulduklarında, yıkıntıların arasında, yatıyormuşsun..

göğsündeki yara beyaz bir sargıyla kapatılırken, dorothy bir an ağzını açar, kapatır.. spike gözlerini kırpıştırır.. o usul ses devam eder..

Dorothy -Etrafta senden başka canlı bulamamışlar. Arkadaşların için üzgünüm.. Yaşadıklarını sanmıyorum..

hemşirenin üzgün kahverengi gözleri konuşmayı kesince, spike bir an donmuş gibi bakakalır.. sonra tekrar gülmeye başlar.. canı yanıyordur.. ama onlar bilmiyordur ki.. masmavi gözleri delice bir ışıltıyla parıldayarak başını sallar..

Spike -Ben.. ben de pek onun “yaşadığını” sanmıyo-

_bir şimşek çakar.._  
charles gunn, elinden baltasını düşürerek yere yığılır..  
başındaki yaradan kan sızıyordur..  
açık gözleriyle öylece yatıyordur..

spike tavana dikili gözleri donmuş, fısıldar..  
Spike -Hayır..  
bir ses sorar..  
Dorothy -Hayır mı? Rahip istemiyor musun? Eğer acı çekiyorsan o sana yardımcı olabili-..

_keskin bir parçalanma sesi.._  
mavi saçlı bir iblis, iki büklüm olur..  
siyah bir el, avucuyla masmavi bir ışık sızan karnını kavrıyordur..  
illyria acıyla irileşmiş gözlerini kaldırır..

hastahanenin tüm duvarları üzerine kapanıyor gibidir.. açık bırakılmış bir radyo gibi çok uzaktan kolundaki serumu çıkaran hemşirenin sesi sürüyordur.. spike aralanmış ağzı, masmavi donuk gözleriyle, sedyenin üzerinde yatıyordur..

_sokak etrafında dönüyordur.._  
yerde, sırtüstü dirseklerinin üzerinde yarı doğrulmuş, kanlar içerisinde yatıyordur..  
başını kaldırdığı zaman ileride, ayakta duran angel’ı görebiliyordur..  
yağmur cehennemi uyandırırcasına yağıyordur..  
yüzünden ona yüksek sesle bir şeyler söylediğini görebiliyordur..  
kanlı kılıcı karanlık gecede parlıyordur..  
çakan şimşekle, spike öylece yerde yatarken, olacakları görebiliyordur..  
ve iliklerine işleyen soğukla donmuş gibi, hiçbir şey söyleyemiyordur..  
çakan şimşekle, angel’ın yağmurdan ıslanmış deri ceketi karanlıkta parlayarak hızla arkasına döner..  
bir kazık göğsüne girer..  
kolları açılır..  
bir avuç kül havaya savrulurken ondan geriye kalan tek şey, kanlı bir kılıç yere düşer..

spike göğsündeki hırıltılı baskıyı bir kez daha hisseder.. deliye dönmüş şekilde ayağa fırlar.. başını ellerinin arasına alır.. dünya etrafında dönüyor, hemşirenin silületi çiftleşiyordur..

Spike -Hayır.. hayır..  
Hemşire -Beni dinle!.. Senin yatman gerek!  
spike ölümcül bir ifadeyle aniden kadının yüzüne bakar..  
Spike -Hepsi öldü.. öldüler..  
dr.rendall hızla arkasını dönerek açık kapıya doğru haykırır..  
Doktor -Güvenlik!

spike tek yumrukla adamı yere serer.. ve ayaklarının üzerine dikildiği andan itibaren dünya yalpalar, ama aldırış etmez..

kulaklarında monoton bir ses sürekli bum bumluyordur.. gözleri yerdeki baygın doktoru, korkuyla ona bakan hemşireleri bulur.. pencereden doğmaya başlayan sabah güneşini görür..  
peşinden geliyorlardır..  
spike hızla koşmaya başlar..

Hemşire -Hasta!.. hasta kaçıyor gitmemesini söyledim ama..!

arkasından hemşirenin haykırışı duyulurken spike önüne çıkan adamı göğsünden savurarak kenara çeker..  
koşan adımları koridorda yankılanıyordur..  
insanlar çığlık atıyor, çocuklar ağlıyordur..  
hastahane, bu yalnız, göğsünden yaralı adamın etrafında dönüp duruyordur..

_Angel -Bunu yapmanızı size emredemem. Bunu sizsiz yapamam._  
Wesley -Yapabileceğimiz tek şey bu.  
Spike -Ben varım.  
Fred -Sadece herkese hep söylediğim şeyi doğruluyor.. Kurtarılmaya değersin.  
Lorne -Ben bir savaşçı değilim..  
Illyria -Onun için keder hissediyorum..  
Gunn -Öyleyse onları hatırlanır kılalım..

Güvenlik -Hey! Sen! Orada kal! Olduğun yerde kal!

spike hırıltılı bir nefesle dönen başını iki tarafına çevirir.. bembeyaz koridorlar sonsuzluğa doğru uzanıyordur.. arkasından çarpılan kapıları duyuyordur..  
son anda gözüne çarpan bir karaltıya doğru koşmaya başlar..  
küçük bir kapak, onu fazla zorlamadan çamaşırhaneye geçit verir.. arkasından haykırışlar duyulurken spike bodrum kapısından girmeyi başarır..  
ve karanlık kanalizasyonda kaybolur..


	2. Champion

_Angel -Spike!_

_bir şimşek çakınca, yerde yatan sarışın vampirin görüşü aydınlatır.. alnından kan sızıyordur ve az önce karnından çıkardığı kılıcın açtığı yara da oldukça canını acıtıyordur.. yağmur tüm hızıyla üzerlerine ve yanlarındaki ejderhanın cesedine indirirken, angel, en az onun kadar sırılsıklam ve kanlar içinde, topallayarak yanında belirir.._

_Angel -İyi misin?_  
spike dişlerini sıkarak hırlar..  
Spike -Elbette! Neden sordun ki?  
gök gürler.. uzun bir sessizlikten sonra angel’ın sesi duyulur..  
Angel -Gunn öldü..  
spike derin bir nefes alarak başını yana çevirir.. iki vampir de, bir kaç metre ilerlerinde yatan, kanlı baltası düşmüş charles gunn’ın cansız bedenini görebiliyorlardır.. spike mırıldanır..

_Spike -Onu burada bırakmamalıyız.._

_birdenbire yanlarında ıslak saçları yüzüne yapışmış, mavi bir iblis belirir.. yerdeki spike’a ve başında duran angel’a bakar.._

_Illyria -Daha fazlası geliyor.. Savaşmalıyız._  
ruhlu vampir, yüzünde sadece acı bir üzüntü, yaklaşan iblis ordusuna bakar..  
Angel -Kaybediyoruz.. Bu kadar orduyu yenmemizin imkanı yok..  
spike aşağıda, bir eli karnında, ağzından kan sızarak, güler..  
Spike -Amacımız da bu değil miydi zaten, eski dost? Denerken ölmek.. Kahrolası şampiyonlar olmak..

_bir şimşek çakar.. angel aniden aşağı, spike’a bakar.. birdenbire kararan yüzünde, bambaşka bir endişe doğmuş gibidir.._

_Angel -Hayır. Seni güvenli bir yere götürmeliyiz._  
Spike -Ne? Endişeye gerek yok, şimdi kalkarım..  
spike yerde, doğrulmaya çalışarak mırıldanır..  
Spike -Ah.. çok garip.. kalkamıyorum.. bir şeyler acıyor..  
sanki angel’ın beklediği de buymuş gibi hızla illyria’ya döner..  
Angel -Geri çekilmeliyiz.  
mavi tanrıça gözlerinin içinde alevler parlarken öfkeyle çıkışır..  
Illyria -Böyle bir olasılığı kabul edemem! Wesley sırf bunun için savaştı ve öldü. Gunn hayatını verdi. Savaşçıların ruhlarının huzur bulması gerek!

 _spike yerde sessizce inlerken, tepesinde, daha önce angel’dan hiç duymadığı boğuk, garip bir mırıltı duyar.._  
   
Angel -Huzurdan daha önemli şeyler de var.   
illyria başını dikleştirerek kırpılmayan iri gözlerini vampire diker..  
Illyria -Ne gibi?

_ruhlu vampir sadece bir anlığına, başını kaldırarak ona bakar.._

_Angel -Umut gibi._

_vampir ve tanrıça, bir süre, bakışmaktan başka bir şey yapmaz..  
aşağıda spike neler döndüğünü anlayamadan, bulanıklaşan gözlerle onlara bakıyordur.. illyria, angel’ın gözlerinden bir şeyler okumuş gibi, kabullenerek başını sallar.._

_Illyria -Sen umudu korumalısın. Ben savaşla ilgilenirim._

_angel hiçbir şey yapamadan, elinde kılıçla, olduğu yerde kalırken, illyria, arkasını dönerek, hızlı adımlarla, iblis ordusunun karşısına dikilir..  
arkasında iki ruhlu vampir, kıpırdamadan, tanrıçayı izliyorlardır.._

_illyria, iki kolunu havaya açarak yüksek sesle buyurur.._

_Illyria -Ben, Illyria, Antik Çağ’ın en büyük tanrıça-savaşçısı, yerlerin ve göklerin efendisi, kanla, ateşle ve toprakla kutsanmış, dünyaya gelmiş ve geçmiş bütün Kadim Olanları çağırıyorum! Sonsuz dinlencenizden uyanın ve gücümü bu bedenden alın! Benim gücüme karşılık, insanların dünyası denge bulsun!_

_angel hızla koşarak illyria’yı kolundan çevirir..  
Angel -Illyria, hayır!_

_keskin bir parçalanma sesiyle illyria iki büklüm olur.. bir eli mavi bir ışık sızan karnında, nefes nefese, iri gözlerini iki vampire çevirir.._

_Illyria -Senden çok şey öğrendim, Angel. Hepinizden.. Size bu kadar acı ve keder hissettirmemiş olmayı dilerdim.._  
illyria yerdeki spike’a bakarak fısıldar..  
Illyria -Fred’i geri verebilmeyi.. Ama bunlar artık imkansız.. Siz gene de bana bu dünyada nasıl yürüneceğini öğrettiniz.. Şimdi sıra benim size o dünyayı geri vermemde..

_arkadan iblis ordusunun çığlıkları yaklaşırken illyria, kabuğunu parçalayan ikinci bir ışıkla, ahhlayarak angel’dan uzağa geriler.. sonra doğrulur, acı içindeki gözlerini önce spike’a sonra da angel’a çevirerek fısıldar.._

_Illyria -Umudu koru._

_mavi tanrıça hızla arkasını dönerek kollarını vücuduna sarar, sonra usulca mırıldanır.._

_Illyria -Ai’ryill, ai’ryill, ai’ryill.._

_aniden patlayan bir güç dalgasıyla, illyria’nın kollarını iki yana açılır.._  
masmavi, korkunç bir ışık, los angeles’ı kör ederek parlarken, önüne çıkan herşeyi yok eder..  
illyria’dan geriye kalan tek şey, mavi kabuklar etrafa saçılırken, bir anlığına yere yığılan bedende, winifred burkle’ın cismi belirir, sonra o da koyu renk küllere dönüşerek kaybolur..  
şimdi bu milyonlarca iblis cesedinin ve çok uzaklardan haykırarak yaklaşan yeni iblislerin ortasında bir tek angel ve spike kalmıştır..

* * *

  
_bum bum.. bum bum.._

kulaklarındaki uğuldama ve göğsündeki dinmez acı onu rahatsız uykusundan uyandıracak kadar yüksektir..  
spike göğsüne çektiği hırıltılı bir nefesle gözlerini açar..  
hastahanenin altındaki kanalizasyon yolundan çok da fazla uzaklaşamadan buraya yığılmıştır..  
etrafında koşuşturan farelerin ve uzaklardan akan suyun sesini duyabiliyordur..  
ay ışığı, beyazlamış yüzünü aydınlatır.. elini kalbine koyar.. doktorun diktiği yaralı yer hala acıyordur.. ama bu acı sanki, göğsünden başlayarak bütün vücuduna yayılıyor gibidir.. varlığını unuttuğu bütün organları tek tek merhaba diyordur, hem de çok acılı bir şekilde..

spike en son böyle ne zaman hissettiğini çok iyi hatırlıyordur..  
hırıltılı fısıltısı kanalizasyonda yankılanır..

Spike -O çok uzun zaman önceydi.. Cehennem Ağzı’ndaydın, seni moron.. Yanlış hedeflenmiş bir kazık bu kadar çok iş yapamaz herhalde..

spike kendini zorlayarak ayağa kalkar.. başı dönerek, taşlara tutunur..

Spike -Verdikleri uyuşturuculardan olmalı..   
gözleri etrafını tarar, kendi kendine fısıldar..  
Spike -Buradan gitmem gerek..

spike gözlerini kaldırarak yürümeye devam eder..  
aniden, arkasından duyduğu gürültülü, boğuk kahkahalar, bütün sinirlerini uyarır..   
vampirler..

Ses -Hadi çocuklar, bir sürü masum şey bizi bekliyor.. Ben açım..  
Ses -Yukarıda neler olduğunu duydun mu? O çatlak ruhlu vampirle arkadaşları Wolfram&Hart’a saldırmışlar.. Hepsi öldü diyorlar..  
nefret dolu bir ses tıslar..  
Ses -Umarım leşlerini yememe izin verirler..  
kahkahalar artar..

spike bir an, olduğu yerde, ne yapacağına karar veremeden durur..  
bu haliyle kimle karşılaşsa, yenileceği kesindir..  
uzun, siyah paltosu hızla karanlık tünellerde kaybolur..

* * *

  
kanalizasyonun üstü, borular, yol..   
bir zamanlar wolfram&hart’ın bulunduğu büyük çöküntü alanı..  
bir çift üstü tozlanmış, siyah, pahalı ayakkabı, moloz parçalarının üzerinden yürüyordur..  
ayakkabılar gri bir takım elbiseyle birleşirken bir “krak”la yerine oturan kemiklerin sesi duyulur..   
kimliği belirsiz adam, yoluna devam ederken, görüntüye, kumral saçları yola dağılmış, yerde cansızca yatan, kot ceketli, kırmızı sweatshirtlü bir genç kadın girer.. ayakkabılar yürümeyi durdururken bir el sabırsızca genç kadını yerden kaldırır..

Hamilton -Hadi ama, Eve. Açıklamamız gereken bir rapor var.

eve, saçları yüzüne dağılmış, ağzından kan sızarken, tozların arasından göğsüne çektiği kocaman nefesle öksürmeye başlar, hamilton’a tutulur.. bir yandan nefessizlikten boğulurcasına öksürürken bir yandan fısıltıyla soruyordur..

Eve -Neden.. neden.. ölmedim?..  
hamilton gözlerini devirerek onu ayaklarının üzerine diker..  
Hamilton -Asıl Ortaklar’ı terk edemeyecek kadar korkaksın da ondan.  
genç kadının gözleri öfke dolu bir ışıltıyla parlar..  
Eve -Ya sen?  
hamilton boğazındaki bir çift diş izini gösterir..  
Hamilton -Ben büyük oyuncularla oynuyorum. Ve ölüyüm, sormak istediğin buysa.

* * *

karanlık köşeleri kırmızı ve mavi neon lambalarla aydınlatılmış bir bar.. tepedeki küçük, tozlu televizyondan los angeles’tan haber yapan canlı yayın görünüyordur.. iri yarı, korkunç görünüşlü bir iblis olan barmen, kirli bardakları ovuştururken diğer müşteriler, vampirler ve iblisler içkilerini yudumluyordur, öfkeli ve incinmiş bir kadının sesi ise herşeyi bastırıyordur..

Harmony -Ve sonra ben, “Beni kovuyor musun??” diye sordum.. ve o da “Evet!!” dedi!.. İnanabiliyor musun?? Yaptığım onca iğrenç şeyden sonra tek alabildiğim bir çift referans kağıdı oldu!! Beni öldürmedi bile!

sarışın, pembe giysili sekreterin yanında oturan kirli görünümlü vampir homurdanır..

Vampir #1 -İnanması zor gerçekten.. Ben sana şurada bile iki dakika katlanamıyorum.  
Harmony -Gördün mü?? *Ben* katlanılmaz biriyim! Kötüyüm! Sonunda gerçekten gerçek bir kötülük yaptım! Ve kimse beni sallamıyor!   
harmony dudaklarını bükmüş, yaşlı gözlerini renkli kokteyl bardağına çevirir, birden mırıldanır..  
Harmony -Kalacak bir yerim bile yok..

kırmızı gözleri kanlanmış bir başka vampir, barın üzerinden eğilerek harmony’e bakar..  
Vampir #2 -Eğer söylediklerin doğruysa ve gerçekten ruhlu vampir Angel’a ihanet ettiysen yer bulma sorunu yaşayacağını sanmıyorum.. Benim yerim senindir..  
harmony pür neşe ve pırıl pırıl gözlerle konuşan vampire döner..

Harmony -Gerçekten mi?? Ah, işte kötülerin dayanışması!  
Vampir #1 -Sadece dediklerin doğruysa.. ki benim duyduğum kadarıyla, eski Angelus, şimdinin kötülerle savaşan kahramanı, senin gibi iki bacaklı bir ot kafalı tarafından kandırılmayacak kadar kıvrak zekalı..

harmony son derece alınmış ve kızgın bir sesle, iki elini beline koyar..

Harmony -Öyle mi?!! Yeni haber, *ot kafa*! Bay CEO, benim tarafımdan ihanete uğradı! Bizzat kendisi, sadakatsizliğimin büyüklüğünü kabul etti! 

tıslayan, çatal dilli bir iblis içkisini, barmenin bulunduğu taraftan masaya, harmony’nin önüne indirir..

İblis -O kadar büyükse, seni pişman etmeye geleceğini sanıyorum..   
kırmızı gözlü vampir ters ters iblise bakar..  
Vampir #2 -Ne diyorsun, sürüngen kılıklı?  
iblisin deli deli ışıldayan gözleri çarpık dişli bir gülümsemeyle aydınlanır..  
İblis -Bir şey duydum.. Hyperion Caddesi’nde.. Bilirsiniz, tüm cümbüş dönerken.. Koca oğlanlardan biri ruhlu bir vampir kazıklamış.. Tam göğsünden.. Ve o ölmemiş, bilirsiniz, “kraşşş!” ve “puff!” olmamış.. Hala yaşıyormuş.. Gözleri açıkmış.. İnsanlar onu ambülansla götürmüşler..  
uzun, bol ceketi, kanla lekeli, kirli vampir, küçümser bir ifadeyle iblise bakar..

Vampir #1 -Saçmalıyorsun.. Eğer göğsüne yediği bizim tahta kazıksa, ölmemiş olması imkansız..   
siyah çatal dili dişlerinde gezinen iblis, şimdi onu dinleyen barmene de bakarak güler..  
İblis -Size söylüyorum.. tam göğsünde.. tam kalbindeymiş kazık.. ve o hala hırlıyormuş..  
kırmızı gözlü vampir kaşlarını çatar..  
Vampir #2 -Immortal’dan beri hiç böyle bir şey duymadım..  
korkunç barmen iblis, iki vampiri ve harmony’i hükmedercesine süzer..  
Barmen -Ve o da, gerçek ölümsüz değil.. Yani şimdi sen bana, yenilemez bir ruhlu vampirin aramızda gezdiğini mi söylüyorsun?..  
şeytani iblis gözlerini diker..  
İblis -Bir efsane..

harmony hahlayarak elini sallar..

Harmony -Bu *o kadar* çok saçma ki! Ben çıkarken Hamilton Angel’la dövüşüyordu. Ve inanın bana, Hammy, gerçek bir ölüm makinası.. Angel’ın sağ kurtulmuş olmasına imkan yok! Hem kim o vampirin bir ruhu olduğunu söylüyor?!

barmen hırıltılı bir sesle dişi vampirin sözünü keser..  
Barmen -Binlerce iblis ve vampir ordusuna karşı dikilmiş, kendi cinsini yok etmeye çalışan bir savaşçı... Sence bir ruhlu vampirden başka ne olabilir?

harmony gözlerini devirerek etrafındaki erkeklere bakar..  
Harmony -Bakın, ben ruhlu vampirleri tanırım..  Bir kehanet var.. Ancak onunla böyle bir şey mümkün olabilir.. ve Angel da ondan vazgeçtiğine göre geriye sadece..

harmony aniden irileşmiş gözlerle nefesini tutar..

Harmony -Spike.. Oh tanrım..


	3. Hardest Thing In This World

fırtına bütün şiddetiyle sürüyordur..  
sanki gök yarılmış da, los angeles’ın tepesine inecekmiş gibi, büyük, kara bir hortum, gökyüzünde dönüyordur..  
çok yükseklerden tiz, vahşi bir kuşun çığlığı duyulur..  
boş, bir kısmı göçmüş, ve yağmur sularıyla gölete dönmüş asfalt yolun ortasında demir bir kapak açılır..  
spike nefes nefese, anında sırılsıklam olarak karanlık, terk edilmiş sokağa çıkar..  
montu ağırlaşarak onu yere çekerken, o hızla etrafına bakınır..  
şu anda her neredeyse, mutlaka bir şekilde takip edildiğini biliyordur..  
sürünen adımlarla, yolun ortasından uzaklaşır.. duvara, büyük bir çöp yığının yanına yaslanır.. yağmur dövercesine yüzüne, ve deri ceketinin üzerine indirirken, bir an ne yapacağını düşünür..  
göğsündeki acı, ona çaresizlikten başka bir şey vermiyordur..  
burada tek başına..  
spike birden, ağlamaya başladığını farkeder.. elleri alev alev yanan yüzüne gömülür, fısıldar..

Spike -Tanrım, lütfen yardım et.. lütfen.. ben sadece ölmek istiyorum..

* * *

_spike, yattığı yerde, irileşmiş gözleriyle, az önce olanlara inanamayarak kalakalırken, ilerdeki iblislere bir bakış atan angel hızla kararını vererek, yerden kılıcını kapar, spike’a döner, omzundan tutarak o kadar gürültünün arasında sesini duyurabilmek için bağırır.._

_Angel -Dinle! Buradan gitmelisin. Sen yaşayacaksın. Duydun mu beni?? Yaşayacaksın ve gidip Buffy’e.._  
spike dehşete kapılır..  
Spike -Neden bahsediyorsun sen?!  
bir şimşek angel’ın yüzünü aydınlatır..  
Angel -Kehanetten vazgeçtim, Spike. Kendi kanımla imzaladım. Şimdi Shanshu tamamen senin.. Hala senin için bir umut var..  
Spike -Hayır!.. Hayır, ben istemedim..!  
yüzünden yağmur akarken angel bağırır..  
Angel -Önemi yok, artık! Ben şansımı denedim. Hayatla. Buffy’le. Yürümedi. Yürümemesi gerekiyordu. Belki sen benden daha şanslı olursun..

_iblis çığlıkları artık çok yakınlarındadır.. angel hızla spike’ı yerden kaldırır, ayaklarının üzerine diker.._

_Angel -Sadece git, Spike. Git!_

_angel arkasını dönerken, spike bir kaç adım geriye giderek, sendeler, olduğu yere düşer.. yüzünde inanamamazlık, dehşet, korku bir aradadır.._  
ileride, ayakta duran angel’ı görebiliyordur.. angel bir tanesini daha keserken arkasına döner..  
kanlı kılıcı karanlık gecede parlıyordur..  
o, son kez, spike’a gitmesini bağırırken arkasındaki iblis yerden bir kazık kapar..  
çakan şimşekle, spike öylece yerde yatarken, olacakları görebiliyordur..  
ve iliklerine işleyen soğukla donmuş gibi, hiçbir şey söyleyemiyordur..  
angel aniden arkasına dönerek kılıcını kaldırır, ama iblis ondan önce davranarak kazığı göğsüne saplar..  
kolları açılır..  
kılıç elinden yere düşer..  
hızla iskelete dönen vücudun içinde, parlak beyaz bir ışık yükselerek hızla ortadan kaybolurken, bir avuç kül havaya savrulur..

_spike donakalmış bir şekilde olanları izlerken, ikinci bir kazık uçarak göğsüne saplanır.. bakışları bir an hayretle kalbindeki kazığa çevrilir..  
sonra olduğu yere düşerek iblis cesetlerinin üzerine yığılır.._

* * *

Garlock -Bak bak bak.. bu şşu meşşhur vampirr Sspike değil mi?

pis bir hava, yerde, çöp tenekelerinin yanında oturan, yağmur damlaları uzun siyah deri ceketinden ve sarı beyaz saçlarından süzülen karanlık şeklin görüşünü bulandırır.. daha on metre ileriden, yaklaşanların çürüme kokusu tanılıyordur.. spike elmacık kemikleri sıkılmış, ölümcül bir ifadeyle parlayan gözlerini kaldırır..

karşısındaki grup, üzerinden dikenler fışkıran kalın kollarını kasarak yürüyen, böceğimsi ağızlarından yapış yapış açık sarı bir sıvı akan iri yarı iblislerden oluşuyordur.. konuşan, en öndeki en iri olanıdır.. yanında maskot gibi kalan bir ötekisi ise fısıldar..

İblis -Çok tuhaff kokuyor, patrron.. ssanki bir oda dolussu insan yemişş gibi..  
patronu, boynunu kütürdeterek yerdeki cisme bir kaç adım daha yaklaşır, kırmızı gözlerinin içi parlayarak gülümser..  
Garlock -Oh bekle.. bellki de o iğrrenç rruhu yüzzünden bu kadarr kokuyorrdur, değil mi Sspike?  
usul, fakat fırtınayı boğan bir ses duyulur..

Spike -Kaybol, Garlock.  
bir anda grupta boğuk kahkahalar dolaşır, spike, tüm acısına rağmen, dişlerinin arasından, tek tek tıslar..  
Spike -Kaybol. Ya da sonuçlarına katlan.  
aralarında tek gülmeyen, garlock, kısılmış gözlerle spike’ı inceliyordur..  
Garlock -Beni korrkutmaya mı çalışşıyorssun Sspike?.. Boşş ssözler, tehhditler.. Sseni ssaldırrırken görremiyorum.. Yyokssa yaralı mısın?

son sözler aç bir fısıltıyla kaybolurken, spike hızla ayağa fırlayarak kendisinden en az en az bir baş uzun olan iblise gözlerini diker..

Spike -Kendi pis kokunu duymadığın gibi benim hakkımdaki diğer efsaneleri de duymamışa benziyorsun, Garlock.

oyala onları.. garlock, spike’ın düşüncelerini okumuş gibi gülümser..

Garlock -Oh duydum.. iki rruhlu vampirr.. Wolfffram&Harrt’ı yyok edip şşehre kaoss ve ölüm getirrdiler.. İnssanlar pek takdirr etmiyorr olabilirr Sspike, ama biz ssayenizde.. oldukçça mutluyuzz..

spike’ın etrafında daireler çizen garlock’un gülümsemesi yüzünden kaybolur yerine ölümcül bir ifade gelir..

Garlock -Bir şşey hariçç. Cinssimden on iki kklanı öldürrdünüz. Birrinin hessabı ödemessi gerek.

buraya kadar. spike artık kesin bir şekilde dövüşmeden yırtma gibi bir olasılığının kalmadığını biliyordur..  o halde kendi oyununu oynamasının bir sakıncası yoktur.. etrafını çeviren iri yarı gruba bakarak, en aptal görünenin yanına yaklaşarak alev alev gözlerle gülümser..

Spike -Cüzdanım yanımda değil. Hey, belki şu taş kafa nerede olduğunu biliyordur ha? Değil mi dostum?

aptallaşmış grup dönüp vampirin elini omzuna koyduğu elemana bakarken, spike hızla en yakındaki iblise bir yumruk çakar, omzundan tuttuğu iblisi boynundan sürükleyerek diğerlerinin üzerine atar, hızla dönerek öbürüne tekmeyi savuracakken arkasından inen darbeyle anında sendeleyerek yere düşer, yere çarptığı ağzından kan akmaya başlar.. o anda dünyası sapsarı bir ışıkla patlar, spike gözleri sımsıkı yumulu, göğsünden kopan acıyla inler.. soğuk ve ıslak zeminde, kıpırdayamayarak dudaklarını ısırır..

o yerde kıvranırken, garlock, korkunç bir ifadeyle tepesinde belirmiş, onu ceketinden yakalayarak çevirir..

Garlock -Bennimle dalga mı geççiyorsun vampirr?

spike bakışlarını odaklayamayarak, kaşları çatılı, sersemlemiş, mırıldanmaya çalışır..

Spike -Oh hiç de öyle bir niyetim..

ölü bir nefes suratına hırlarken spike gözlerini kırpıştırarak başını çevirir..  
bedeni bir yandan burada, bir yandan da sanki Cehennem Ağzı’nda cayır cayır yanıyor gibidir..

Garlock -Neyin varr bilmiyorrum.. bellki inssanların yannında iyi kalppli olmuşşssundurr Sspike.. ama eminim ki bir şşeylerin bozzuk..

arkadan iblislerin ve dövüş seslerinin gürültüleri artarken, garlock, hiç bir şey umrunda olmadan, iki eliyle spike’ı ceketinden çektiği gibi ayağa diker, parıl parıl parlayan gözlerle gülümser..

Garlock -Asslında, umrrumda bile değil.. Çünnkü bana tek gerreken ssenin koppuk kafan.

iblis, korkunç üç sıra sivri dişin parladığı ağzını açmış, spike’ın boğazına yaklaştırırken, bir an geri çekilir, iğrenç yüzünde kafası karışmış bir ifade, spike’ın göğsünün sol tarafına bakar, tam o sırada havayı kesen bir balta sesiyle sahne bölünür.. garlock ve ceketinden kavradığı yarı baygın spike, yanlarına hoplayarak düşen iblis kafasını izler..

iblisin gövdesi, elinde koca bir kanlı balta tutan, kumral, alev alev gözlü genç bir adamın yanında duruyordur..

Connor -Sanırım kopuk bir kafa lazımdı.

garlock hırlayarak spike’ı vahşice kaldırıma fırlatır, hızla oldukça kolay bir av gibi gözüken genç çocuğa saldırır.. ama o, nerdeyse vampirimsi bir hızla geriye eğilir, yere dayadığı baltayı tutan elleriyle vücudunu geriye büker, ve saldıran iblise müthiş bir çift tekme patlatır..

garlock üç adım geriye savrulmuş, sarı salyalar akan başını iki yana sallarken, connor hızla doğrularak, baltayı elinde çevirir, ayaklarının üzerinde yaylanarak düşmanının saldırmasını bekler, garlock gürleyerek üzerine saldırınca, kolunu yan çevirdiği gibi boylu boyunca iri yarı kütleyi göğsünden keser..

iblis, ölü, yere yığılınca, hızla arkasını dönerek, dövüşün kokusunu almış gibi gelmiş, sivri dişleri ortaya çıkmış, sırıtarak sahneyi izleyen iki vampire döner.. biri daha “waoow, işte bu..” diye başladığı cümlesini bitiremeden, connor’un sırtından çektiği kazığın hedefi olur, öbürü ise şaşkın arkadaşına bakarken toza dönüşür.. kalan kafası henüz kopmamış iblisler, bir an birbirlerine bakar, sonra koşarak kaçmaya başlarlar..

spike, yerde, iki büklüm, ağzından kan sızarak, sonunda gözlerini aralamayı başardığında, bir kaç metre ilerisinde ayakta durup etrafı dinleyen genç adamı görür.. çocuk feci şekilde bir yerden tanıdık geliyordur.. delikanlı sonunda görüş alanına yaklaşınca, spike onu çıkarır..

Spike -Connor?..  
connor hala nefesi kesik kesik, elini uzatır..  
Connor -Spike, değil mi? İyi misin?

yerdeki siyah uzun ceketli, soluk yüzlü adam, yüzü hala kasılmış, kendisine uzatılan eli yakalayarak ayağa kalkar, mırıldanır..

Spike -Evet.. biraz sersemlemiş gibiyim.. o kadar.. Bu.. burada ne yapıyorsun?..  
connor derin bir nefes alır..  
Connor -Angel’a yardım etmeye gelmiştim, sonra eve dönemedim.. Dışarısı epey çirkinleşmiş değil mi?  
spike başını sallarken, ayaklarının üzerinde sendeler, alev alev mavi gözlü genç adam hızla onu yakalar, kaşları çatılı vampiri süzer..

Connor -Kötü yaralısın.. Gel hadi, güneş neredeyse doğacak, sana kalacak bir yer bulalım.. Nereye gidiyoruz? Hyperion buradan uzak sayılmaz. Angel’ın anahtarı var mı?

spike ise, çenesi sıkılı, onu biçmeye niyetli gözüken yeni bir acı dalgasıyla kusmamaya -kusmak? neyi tam olarak?!!- çalışırken, beyninin ayakta kalmaya direnen bir bölümü, angel’ın oğlunun, açık bir şekilde babasından miras aldığı kararlı sesini takip etmeye onu zorlar, o, beynine dolan uğultuların anlamını çözmeye çalışırken, göğsündeki ufak bir ses ümitsiz bir fısıltıyla, usulca mırıldanır.. _oh hayır.. hayır.._

connor ıslak saçlarını gözlerinin önünden çekerek, karanlık sokağın çıkışını kontrol eder, bir kaç adım ilerledikten sonra, yalnız olduğunu farkederek, durur, kaşlarını çatarak arkasına bakar..  
Connor -Spike?..

siyah deri montundan yağmur damlaları süzülen karanlık bir gölge, arkasında, daha fazla ilerlemeden, bir duvara yaslanmış, nefes almaya çalışıyor gibi, göğsü inip kalkarak ona bakıyordur..  
usul, duyulmayan bir ses mırıldanır..

Spike -O öldü, Connor.

derin bir nefesin alındığı ve göğün uğursuzca gürüldediği uzun bir sessizlik..

Spike -Angel.. o gitti.

spike bakışlarını odaklamaya çalışarak, gözlerini kırpıştırır, sadece ampulü sallanan kırık bir lambanın ışığı, karanlık ara sokağın çıkışında, bir eli yumruk atacakmış gibi sıkılmış, ona doğru yaklaşan yüzü gergin genç adamı aydınlatıyordur..

Connor -Ne?.. Ne demek istiyorsun?..

söylediklerinde en ufak bir karmaşa olmamasına rağmen, spike karşı çıkmadan, ama bu defa daha boğuklaşmış bir ses tonuyla, gözlerini artık tam önündeki çocuğa kaldıramadan tekrarlar..

Spike -O öldü.. bir.. bir iblis onu kalbinden kazıkladı.. orada, savaştayken..

karşısındaki açık mavi gözler, bir an gülecek gibi olur.. sonra connor, alev alev bir ateşle, aniden spike’ı ceketinden yakalayarak duvara çarpar.. tıslar..

Connor -Yalan söylüyorsun..

spike acıyla gözlerini kaparken, connor onu tekrar sarsar..

Connor -YALAN SÖYLÜYORSUN! Angel nerede? Nerede o?

connor haykırır..

Connor -Bana babamın nerede olduğunu söyle!

 


End file.
